The present invention concerns a connecting socket for filter hoses, in particular for fully flexible air filter hoses, and a filter hose connection comprising such a connecting socket.
Filter hoses, in particular fully flexible air filter hoses, are used in order to separate by means of the filter medium of the filter hose a raw air (unfiltered air) side from a clean air (filtered air) side. In use, the air is conveyed from the raw air side through the filter medium to the clean air side wherein contaminants in the air are deposited at the raw air side on the filter medium of the air filter hose. The filtration effect is determined by the material of the air filter hose, in particular by its pore size. Filter hoses of various cross-sections are known. In addition to round cross-sections also folded bellows-shaped filter hoses are known, in particular with rectangular cross-section.
For attachment of the filter hoses on housings, it is known in the prior art to use a connecting socket. The filter hoses are usually pushed onto such connecting sockets. Spring rings or the like are then pushed onto the filter hose in order to secure the filter hose on the connecting socket. For sealing the filter hose on the connecting socket, it is common to employ seals between the connecting socket and the filter hose.
The connecting sockets of the prior art have the disadvantage that seals for sealing the filter hose on the connecting socket are provided between connecting socket and filter hose; this leads to additional costs. Moreover, the action of simply pushing the filter hose onto the connecting socket provides for an insufficient stability of the connection of filter hose and connecting socket with the risk that the filter hose can become detached from the connecting socket when under load.